She's a resident, not an intern!
by saraplantain
Summary: What if Mark was still alive after the accident? What if Callie and Arizona ended their marriage leaving Callie alone and Arizona with Lauren? Can Callie stay alone for that long or will she let someone in that might be a little too young for her? What if?...
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been secretly shipping Jo and Callie since season 9 ever since she flirted with her to get in a surgery, and I gotta admit, they're cute together. And after watching the episode "You be Illin'" I got the feels of writing a fanfic so, if you don't like the idea of Jolie (Callie&Jo), then it's cool. Don't know where I'm heading, but it'll hit me as I type. If you're intrigued like I am, then read on! The time period of this fanfic is when Callie and Arizona took some space, but here they broke up and Arizona is now with Lauren (I know, gross, but it needs excitement) I took some of the scenes Callie and Jo had from the surgery they were having on the last episode to emphasize their relationship. (If you see Williams instead of Wilson, totally my fault.)**

* * *

_Another day, another pain. _Callie thought. Ever since the storm passed and Callie caught Arizona and Lauren together that night, she felt nothing but miserable. Of course Mark was there to cheer her up, but it will take a long time for her to get over what the blonde threw away. Sofia's comfort made her feel better sometimes, but Sofia was exactly like Arizona. All the traits she got weren't from Mark and her, but from Arizona. So now, every time she sees her daughter, who was now crawling to her mother's bed, it reminds her of the person who she wanted to forget, who she wanted to shun for the rest of her life but can't, all thanks to a freaking storm and a leg. She sighed before she could open her car, but was stopped by her best friend who was grinning right in front of her. "Good morning Torres, I can see you're having a great morning!" He grabbed Sofia from the back seat and kissed her everywhere he could possible kiss, "And good morning to the cutest baby ever! Who's the cutest bayba evaaaa? Juuuuuu are!"

"Can you drop her off the day care? Tonight's her night, and I don't want to see her," Callie requested still not changing her terrible mood.

Both Mark and Sofia faced Callie with an acting pout, "Looks like mama has to get laid Sofia, yessss and sooner that's right baby!"

Callie threw a smack on his arm, completely forgetting that he was holding Sofia. "Mark! Sofia can hear you!"

"So? It's not like she can understand me?" Sofia giggled looking right at his dad who was now shocked.

"See, she has the Torres brain, she can perfectly understand you smart one," their conversation was interrupted when Callie's pager went off and listed 911, "I gotta go, it's an emergency."

Right when Callie got to the emergency room, it was filled with teenage boys who were whimpering due to their broken bones and spilling blood everywhere. Callie smiled, a great way to start a morning, something to fill her mind with, and _lots_ of surgery to do. She walked over to the nurses' station and looked at the labs, "What do we have here?"

April Kepner came running with excitement filling over her smile, "Today's the national skating competition and it's just great!" She looked around the room and saw boys whimpering while some already passed out due to the lack of morphine, "Well maybe just for us, and not for them, I should go help."

Callie laughed at the innocence the attending had to offer, "Yeah you go do that." Right when she got to the nearest patient, she saw a blonde enter the room with enthusiasm. She can see the motivation she was having as she entered one of the rooms in the E.R.

Reality hit Callie when she remembered that her ex-wife was a pediatric surgeon and for every boy she has to fix, a pediatric has to be there. _Great,_ just what she needed. Alex was out of town and there was no one else besides Arizona who works for children.

Another brunette came rushing in the room with a smile cracking on her lips. _Her,_ there was no rule for a resident to attend a surgery without an attending of the same field._ Jo_, Jo had to be the perfect pediatric out there to help her. "WILSON! Call for an O.R. you're scrubbing with me!"

Right when they got to the scrub room, the place was quiet and both women were patiently scrubbing their selves. Callie hated awkward silence even if she didn't know the person. Well, it wouldn't be awkward if Jo hadn't flirted with her a week ago just for a surgery, which makes her curious if the resident was a lady lover. She got pulled back from her thoughts as she finished scrubbing. "Clear your plans today Wilson, you're scrubbing in with me for every surgery, c'mon, we got a surgery to kill."

After thirty minutes of stopping the bleeding, it was now time for Callie to drill over the broken bone, but first, she had to break it. She decided to give the other brunette the hammer, but Jo hesitated to grab it from the Latina. "What are you doing?"

Callie laughed at the resident who was now stood a back from the patient. "Uh...you're going to break the bone? What else?"

"Really?" Jo asked hesitantly.

"Yes, really," she grabbed the right hand of the brunette that was holding the hammer, "So what you're going to do is hit it, hit it HARD."

She shook her head while laughing, "No! This is just, it's just wrong! I'm not in ortho!"

"Oh c'mon on, don't be a winnie."

Jo inhaled and hit the scrapper in a medium weight. Of course nothing happened since it was too soft for the bone to adjust. "Is that all what you've got Wilson?"

"I can't!"

Callie stared at the resident who now looked embarrassed, "Look, you're stronger than you think!"

"I'm stronger than you think! I put guys in the hospital before," the resident argued.

"Yeah, I know. The guy from O.B.?"

"And the two guys before him!"

Callie gasped but couldn't help but to smirk under her mask ultimately impressed at the brunette. "Wow, okay, WOW."

Jo sighed and continued talking, "Exactly, I can't do this Dr. Torres! I don't want to hurt people, I want to fix them."

"Well...this is the only way to fix them! And it's an easy fix! Look Wilson, that's the nice thing about ortho. All of them are easy fixes, but...they take strength and power that not a lot of people have...or the fearless-" Callie was stopped from her speech when a hammer hit the scrapper hard enough to break the bone. "Wow...see!"

Jo dropped the hammer on the tray demanding some more. "So what's next?"

Callie stood with an eyebrow raised effectively impressed at the resident who was now interested at ortho, "What's next? Uh next..." She grabbed at the drill that was sitting on the tray beside her and gave it to the brunette, "We drill!"

* * *

The whole day went from back to back surgeries whereas Callie and Jo had a lot to talk about. Callie learned a lot from the brunette, which brought her to a good mood. Unfortunately, Arizona had to disrupt their third surgery to disagree with what Callie was doing which made her furious but Jo made her calm down precisely. Even the residents saw the bond the two were having but gave no further attention to them until lunch came along.

Callie was sitting alone eating her sandwich till Mark Sloan came and took the empty seat with his tray. Jo could notice that the Latina's stress melt down when he sat down and accompanied the woman. She observed her body from head to toe, no skin missed.

Jo herself, had no idea what she was doing checking the older woman, but she found it amusing to see how mysterious the Latina was. She felt a light jab from her ribs causing her to look the other way seeing her friends laughing at her. "If you stare at her for too long, she'll probably melt," Leah teased.

She turned around and stared at the Latina who was now laughing with her mouth open enjoying her conversation with Mark, "It's not like I can do something else." Before anyone could speak, they all noticed the sudden move Mark and Callie made. They were now squinting at Jo's table trying not to be obvious but surely the other table was spying on them too. Jo leaned in and whispered as quietly as possible, "Uh...why are they looking at us?"

Shane scooted forward and scratched his forehead before he spoke, "I kinda told Dr. Sloan that you have a crush on Dr. Torres. Now before you kill me, let me ex-" before he could finish his explanation, he felt tight hands pulling him from the rim of his collar and down on the floor, not even noticing dozens of eyes luring at them. "PLAIN JO!"

As the two got in the nearest on-call room, Jo didn't even wait for Shane to get back on his normal heart rate, she stared him down finally wanting for his explanation. "EXPLAIN!"

He stood up and patted down his shirt and laid on the nearest wall he found, "Dr. Sloan and I were just enjoying our surgery till he asked about the residents and we shared some secrets now and then till yours slipped. I DIDN'T-"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT SHANE? YOU KNOW HE HAS A BIG MOUTH! AND MOST OF... HIS BEST FRIEND IS THE WOMAN IN THAT SECRET!"

Before she could do anything else, her two friends came rushing in finding Shane completely pale on the floor with Jo ready to kill him any second now, "Now now, we don't want to kill our nice, friendly, nosy friend here Jo. He can be used for something else other than filling a space in a morgue."

Leah nodded and walked over to Shane who looked like he was about to pass out on the floor, "And besides, we need him on the times we run out of tampons."

Jo fell directly on the middle of the bed with both of her hands covering her face. "What am I gonna do now? She knows..." She felt a vibrate coming from her waist, looking down on her pager she already knew who it was. "And now I'm about to face her."

* * *

Callie stared at her sandwich reminiscing at the same meal Arizona would order her when they used to be together. She didn't know why she ordered it, but she remembered how she used to love the taste of the hospital's tuna sandwich. Even though she's trying to get rid of the old habits she used to make with Arizona, eliminating the sandwich was not on her list. Another minute passed by and the meal was not yet touched by the brunette, she rather had it lay on the table just right how she dropped it the first place. Not a moment later, she sees the seat in front of her taken by Mark who was now confused at why his best friend was having a staring competition with her meal. "You know...maybe if I stare at it too, it'll melt."

Before Mark could blink, the Latina grabbed the sandwich and quickly took a handful of fries and stuffed it in her mouth all at the same time with no pauses in between. He laughed once again causing for the brunette to laugh with him but with her mouth open showing the complete view of the munched meal Callie had. He stopped in disgust taking the vision of Callie's mouth away from his mind. "Keep it up and your future girlfriend will never be your present girlfriend Callie."

She paused, completely shocked at what Mark had just told her. She dropped her sandwich on the tray and cleared her mouth by using a napkin and cleared her throat. "Future girlfriend?"_  
_

Instead of saying another word, Mark turned around and looked directly at the resident's table who he found staring at the same direction the two were. "You know who I'm talking about."

Right when Callie shifted her eyes on the other brunette who had just leaned in the table, she became astounded as a peaceful scene became completely violent in a short moment. All eyes were now focused on Jo who was dragging Shane out the cafeteria. All Callie could do was laugh and find how adorable the little surgeon was. "And where did you get this information?" She brought her attention back to Mark who shrugged completely covering for the source of this secrecy. She took a second to think about it and well...Jo was a tough woman which Callie found attractive in women. _But was she ready for a new love life?_ Before she could sink in to the new discovery she just found out, her pager went off startling her from her day dream, she looked at it and in fact Jo would be there. "My carriage awaits in the E.R. don't wait up."

It didn't take too long for Callie to get into her patient's room. When she got there, she already saw the whole action happening but with Jo doing all the work. She felt proud, proud that a resident can revive a patient in a short matter of time. Back in the days where Callie was a resident, she would usually have to do CPR for at least 20 minutes before she would call it. She felt like giving Jo a hand, which she did and caused for everyone to pat Jo in the back and quietly left the room having no other reasons to stay there leaving Callie and Jo alone with the patient. As the last person got out, Jo was the first one to speak. "You didn't have to do that."

She walked over to the patient's labs and scribbled some information while she looked back at Jo who was now checking his monitors. "You deserve it...not a lot of us have the magic touch like you do Wilson." She looked back finding light brown eyes staring at her own, not breaking the connection the two were having.

"I'm sorry about what happened-" she was stopped by the patient coughing and finally sitting up from his bed. He looked directly at Callie asking what just happened and took the Latina a couple of minutes to explain. Before Callie could leave the room, she slipped a note on the resident's hand and left the room without looking back. _  
_

_Meet me tonight at Joe's 9 p.m. -C_

* * *

Jo watched the clock moving on its slow pace and felt like the time itself was going slower. Ever since Callie gave her that note, she's been counting down the hours she can clock out and zoom in to Joe's. Of course she didn't want to sound overly excited about the invitation, but deep down she was. She knew the invitation was nothing but to congratulate her for saving her patient's life and nothing more. Jo knew not to get ahead of herself and just calmly get over her adrenaline rushing on her nerves. As the time ticked on 9, she stormed off the nurses station and quickly went to the residents room and changed. The next thing she knew, she was standing in front of the bar catching her breath. She could feel the loud beat coming from the speakers and people talking. She took another minute to gather herself, and reminded her self conscience that it was just a celebration of her great job.

She looked around to search for the Latina as she entered and found her sitting by the bar already drinking. As she got closer, she could hear the brunette talking to herself, "So I guess you started without me."

Callie turned around reminding herself that she invited someone to come along with her tonight. "Well, I thought you were coming sooner Jo," Callie hissed. Jo could notice the alcohol was already controlling the Latina. Behind her were a dozen of shots that laid empty beside her purse. She felt nothing but empathy for the woman, mostly because she had a crush on her and seeing her in pain was plain horrible. "Look Wilson, you have nothing to worry about. It's-s okay that you like meeeeee. I mean...who doesn't? Well...I-I know who...my stupid o'l ex-wife named Azona Ribbons! The stuped Pedrotics sorgeon in Settle Gruce. She's prubably duing the naaasty with her new giiiiirlfriend named Louren Bossssswell infront of my dauuughtor Sofa."

Within seconds Callie fell on Jo that made the two of them collapse on the cold hard floor. Good thing the bar was dark and no one noticed the women fall except for Joe who helped them up. "Yeah, I should go drive her home." Getting Callie in her car was the hardest thing she have ever done. She never knew moving a body to one place to another was the most weight lifting exercise a person could ever do. Now and then she would hear Callie murmur but the words were too blurted to understand what she was saying. She drove back to the hospital planning on seeing Mark somewhere but turns out he was flying out the city for an organ transplant. She had to go directly at the chief's office to ask for Callie's address which she got quickly.

When the two arrived at Callie's apartment, it took a lot of weight for Jo to carry her up the elevator, which she was thankful for. When they finally got to apartment 502, Jo forgot about one thing...Callie's keys. She tried looking for the keys but she remembered that Joe took them just in case Callie decides to run off. She started freaking out till Callie reached for the knob slowly and turned it which led them to a nice quiet apartment. "Wow..." she whispered.

She helped the Latina get into her room and lay her down as she took off the woman's shoes. She saw Callie flip to the other side of the bed which suspected was her side and the vacant used to be Arizona's. She felt bad. Bad that Arizona took all the good things Callie used to have, happiness. That was something a lot would have to be done to get it back. Every time Jo gets the time to observe Sofia and Callie together, all she could see on the Latina's eyes were sadness, reassuring her that she sees Arizona every time her daughter was in sight. She wished that she could be the person that could bring those sweet smiles the Latina used to own. The person that could learn form her how to be a great doctor, but she knows it will never happen. She's not over Arizona yet and hell she knows she would never have feelings for a younger woman. Looking back at her watch, she realized it was too late to drive back home. She was on-call and it's only a couple of hours left till she has to drive back to the hospital. She went out the Latina's room and headed to the couch and silently fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

**So there's an introduction of my the fanfic. Lots of ideas popping now and then, but I hope you guys like it!**

**[Here's a funny joke. In Grey's Anatomy, the first girl they introduced us with Arizona was her date named Julie. If you mix Callie's name and Jo's name it would be JOLIE. Hahaha see what just happened? ;) ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows! I very much appreciate all the love this fanfic is getting even though there's only been one chapter so far, and for that, you guys rock! Some Calzona fans went crazy on how I tagged Arizona's name on the information button but oh well, there's no other choice. They went on this long rant about my grammar, which is by the way proficient you haters, and it was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen! Sending a review that has all these negative comments about a fanfic using profanities under anonymous to a 14 year old doesn't make you more mature than you are now. No matter how much you think of this story, I will continue this with passion, and the one who cannot stand Jolie can leave, which I already said from the beginning.**

* * *

_Thunder...loud raging thunders were the only sound roaming around her eardrums. Her eyesight left her nothing but to see flickering lights above her. She felt droplets beneath her scalp rolling down every second with no identification where it was coming from. Moments later, a loud gasp left her lips as she knew exactly where she was standing. **It was the night of the storm. **_

_The moment when she figured it all out, the lights above her flickered one by one showing her where she was. Her heart rather skipped four beats a second the longer she stood by the pale door. A__ door so simple, so plain, that you could only think of its innocence._

_ Doors were mainly structured to be opened or closed, to be the object that blocks something or someone from publicity, used to control the atmosphere within space so that interiors may be more effectively heated, they act as barrier to noise. The plain door she was standing in front of, was the same door that hid the love of her life making love with the woman she just had met. The woman who broke their love affair, the woman who shattered her heart, and the woman who now took her lovers heart. All thanks to a plain door that now opened slowly, showing a view of a couple under a blanket gasping for air while in motion. She could feel the heat coming from the women in front of her. She tried to yell, scream even; but it didn't work. No sound came out from her throat that was now throbbing. _

_Soon enough, the bodies that were just rocking each other stopped and escaped their heads from the blankets directly looking at the Latina who just now fell on her knees crying. Both women gave Latina a smirk, but went back to their actions of rocking when Callie finally received her voice and screamed. _

"NOOOOOOOOOO! STOP!" Callie screamed, the sound of thunder beating her own raspy voice that made her stop eventually from screaming, but it was too loud to alert the brunette who was sleeping on the couch. Moments later, she heard loud footsteps coming from the living room heading to her door. Surprised at her own vision, she saw a sleepy resident squinting at Callie's room. "Jo?" she whispered.

Jo quickly opened her eyes and fixed her posture for the Latina who was now wide awake. "Dr. Torres, is everything alright? I heard a scream."

"Y-yeah. I'm doing fine. I just have a headache, that's all." She looked around not remembering how she got home, "What are you doing here?"

Jo stood still not moving an inch while Callie lit the lamp by her night stand. "Oh, you don't remember?" Callie just looked at her with confusion, "Well you invited me to go to Joe's but when I got there, you already drank too many shots and Mark couldn't pick you up because he's out of the city, so I just dropped you off, but with the time, I decided to take a nap instead of driving back and forth. I hope you don't mind."

"Don't be silly, of course I don't mind! You saved me from loosing myself on to the streets with Mark Sloan searching for me the next day but to find me in the desert of Las Vegas with a mugshot everywhere because I stole a penguin from the zoo." Jo just stared at her with an eyebrow raised probably thinking that she was not any close to being sober, which was true. While laughing, Callie felt a little fizz inside her body that made her gag. From being inside her own body for almost 3 decades, she memorized what little things do to her and certainly this "fizz" was not something to ignore. Before she could run to the bathroom, what she tried to keep down, went up and drowned Callie's journals with mostly two days of meal and tequila shots. She quickly murmured, but everything went out of her mouth too fast. "I need to go to the hospital, I think I'm food poisoned!"

* * *

Shane picked up the phone with sleepiness controlling his voice. "Seattle Grace Hospital, how can I-"

"SHANE I'M 3 MINUTES AWAY FROM THE HOSPITAL. I HAVE DR. TORRES WITH ME AND SHE'S NOT DOING VERY WELL." Shane could hear Callie from the other line telling Jo that she was being too loud, "BE READY! I'M HERE!"

Jo swooped in the paramedic zone not caring if there would be a paramedic coming her way and destroying her car. What mattered to her was to get Callie scanned and fix whatever was wrong with her. But before she could enter the exam room, she was stopped by Dr. Hunt and Dr. Grey rushing inside. "What happened?"

"Uh I don't know, I just woke up with her screaming and then we talked and the next thing I know she threw up and told me to bring her here!" Both doctors could tell Callie wasn't the only person who needed to be checked out. The brunette herself looked like a ghost due to her paleness and her shaking.

Hunt went in and examined Callie while Meredith dragged Jo to one of the cots in the E.R. "So were you and Torres-"

Jo simply shook her head while she looked down on the floor. "Nope just colleagues."

"I wasn't even gonna ask that, silly. I was going to ask if you guys were exposed to something you think that might have made Callie sick?"

"Not that I know of... I think it was just the tequila she drank a while ago."

Suddenly Mark Sloan came rushing in the E.R. with his O.R. gown still connected to his body. "What happened?"

Meredith called for his attention and he quickly approached the two women. "Apparently Callie had too many to drink and probably got food poisoned."

He slowly rubbed his chin while he looked at the exam room, "Who brought her in?"

Meredith turned around and looked at the resident who was still pale, "Jo did."

"Oh?" Suddenly all Mark's worry vanished and formed a grin down his lips. "Were you and Torres-"

Both looked at Mark who was now laughing silently and spoke at the same time, "No."

Their conversation was interrupted when Arizona came down the E.R. with Lauren who looked surprised to see everyone down the room. "Is she okay?"

"And what are you doing here?" Mark angrily asked.

"I'm still her emergency contact."

"Well you're not needed here, you can leave."

Before she could leave the room, she paid attention to the resident who was sitting on the cot with no color flushing through her body. "Why is Jo here? She has rounds in 30 minutes."

Meredith took over Mark who was close to exploding on the blonde. "Whatever Callie has, I think Jo caught it."

She studied Jo but the brunette was still looking down on the ground. "How?"

Meredith didn't answer but Mark faced the blonde with a smirk on his face. "Because they were sleeping together. So can you leave now?"

"Very well, I guess so."


	3. Oh no you didn't

**Not a lot of people were satisfied with how the last chapter ended because of Mark's immaturity and lie about Callie and Jo. But if you guys think about it, Mark is a 16 year old guy stuck in a man's body. I didn't end the chapter with Mark lying because I wanted it to end like that, I wrote it because a typical Mark would say that to someone who has hurt his loved one, which is Callie. So with that, I hope you all like this chapter. (Thank you all for the wonderful comments about this fic, by the way.)**

* * *

Callie watched the whole thing happen outside the exam room. From Arizona entering the E.R. with Lauren to Mark telling everyone that she and Jo had slept together. Seeing Arizona in the E.R. reminded her that she has to update her emergency contacts and other files that she had left off after their divorce papers were finalized. It's finally getting to her that her relationship with Arizona is completely _over._

Owen entertained himself as Mark and Arizona bickered. Instead of examining Callie, he stood in front of the mirror amazed how Mark can actually stay calm at times he's mad. Well it's probably because he can't punch Arizona since she's a girl, but if the odds were different, Mark would've had Arizona on the ground the second she entered the E.R. with the other blondie. "Did you really sleep with Wilson?" Owen finally turned around and studied the brunette looking the same direction he was a second ago.

Callie just stared at her waist as she grabbed her imaginary pager. "Hey look, I have a surgery with George O'Malley. My dead husband is paging me, seeeeeee, I gots to go Dr. Hunt."

Owen merely laughed at her drunken sentence. Every time he's mentioned, Owen's guilt comes back to life. Even though no one blamed him for George's death, doesn't mean he can't blame himself. If he never had introduced George to the ARMY, then he would still be alive as a trauma surgeon, but he had no time to think of all this, he had to check on what's wrong with Callie.

After examining Callie, he got the results in minutes from the scans. She was showing early symptoms of food poisoning. Since the E.R. had no one to assist at the time, he knew that he would find all of them there with Jo. As he thought, they were all in fact there, and by all means, _everyone_. Jo was reading on the vacant cot, while Mark and Meredith sat on opposite sides of Jo's bed, and the residents were studying for their boards exam completely taking all the space in the E.R.. He approached Jo's bed as everyone went silent expecting for Callie's results. "Callie showed early symptoms of food poisoning. Lucky for her, Jo brought her just in time. If she sent her in the E.R. later than expected, then it would've hit her hard."

Everyone's sigh in relief took the silence away in the room. Although this was good news, a new set of patients came from a bloody accident; all doctors suddenly came back to their jobs and left Callie to rest.

* * *

Jo growled as her pager went off, completely irritated that somebody needs her after a stroll of doctors just came in from Mercy West. From her direction, she could see all her batch members running towards O.R. 2, the same place where she was paged. "Hey what's in O.R. 2?"

Stephanie didn't bother to stop, she was trying to get there before the rest of them. "MEGA SURGERY FOR THIS 6 YEAR OLD! HURRY!"

Although she was irritated, she had nothing to do. Helping on a surgery wouldn't be as bad as she would think, something to ease out her worry for Callie. She quickly scrubbed in and waited for her whole four minutes to end for her scrubbing time. She tried to see what was going on but the interns were blocking the way. After her scrubbing minutes were over, she immediately shoved herself in to the crowd to get closer to the patient.

"Glad you can came and join as Dr. Wilson," Arizona scowled reaching for the clamp.

She had no idea what her problem was, sure whatever Mark said was inappropriate but the last time she checked, she cheated on Callie and the last thing she should do is to be mad at her. "Sorry...I was busy."

"Aren't we all busy? Yet...everyone made it just in time...except for you Dr. Wilson. And why is that?" Everyone stood still turning their heads to Jo who was turning completely _red._

_Breathe in...Breathe out..._ Jo wasn't exactly the person Arizona should be messing with. Everyone knows how she could turn into something else when she losses her patience. "Like I said...I was busy, but I do apologize."

"Mhm...is that so? How unprofessional of you, Wilson." Arizona paused, stitching where the bleed was coming from. "Do you really think the world revolves around you Dr. Wilson? That...you could simply do whatever you want expecting other people to do your work for you? How can you be a 'so great' doctor when you make decisions for yourself without thinking of others?"

_That's it._ Testing her patience was nothing, but to embarrass her in front of everyone? That's a whole lot of level. "Well didn't it worked perfectly for you when you cheated on your wife?" Everyone gasped including Boki, who actually never talks. "Picking a hormonal pleasure with a woman you just had met over your wife and daughter is kinda un...professional and so not being the 'man in the storm'."Jo could tell that if they weren't inside an O.R., a hand would've landed on her face by now. She could see the anger Arizona is building up under her mask, and she's sure as hell it's not going away any sooner.

After the blonde had taken a pause to regain herself, she spoke huskily in front of everyone. "Out...of my O.R. now."

"Gladly...But since you really want to know what made me tardy? Ask your daughter and your ex-wife, maybe they know the story better than me." Before Arizona could say something, Jo skipped out the room humming to the song _I Am the Champion._

* * *

Callie woke up startled when she saw Mark's whole face focused on her inches away. She could tell from his structure that he has one of his 'great' stories to tell her. she could even tell that he's so in to his mind that he hasn't noticed that she's awake. The brunette slowly rose up on her cot and reached for the ice chips, completely startling Mark from the sound she made in the room. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"Your story," she paused, taking a chip from the cup and moaning with pleasure from what it had to offer from her dry mouth. "I can tell you have one to tell."

He stood up, fixing his posture clearly thinking of how he should tell the story in a very entertaining way for the brunette to hear. "You're gonna love this. So Arizona paged all the residents after a huge accident came in and it was right after she went to the E.R. to supposedly 'check up' on you right?" Callie nodded. "And well, I have no idea why your admirer was late to her surgery but she was and well...that irritated Arizona. She started asking why she was late and Jo explained she had no reason why she was late, but she tells her after, but anyways...Arizona started calling her unprofessional and how everything doesn't revolve around her and that she always make a decision without thinking of others." He studied Callie's face completely aroused on how his story was going. "I know, your ex-wife is such an imp. Well anyways, this is when Jo comes in. After Arizona was telling her how she was so unprofessional, she asked her '_well didn't it worked perfectly for you when you cheated on your wife? Picking a hormonal pleasure with a woman you just had met over your wife and daughter is kinda un...professional and so not being the man in the storm_'." He took a moment to catch all his breath but spoke once again. "I like her by the way...she suits very well on you. But again, anyways, before Arizona could kick her off the O.R. she kicked back again saying if she really wanted to know why she's tardy, she should ask Sofia or you, that maybe you can tell the story better than she can. And before Arizona could say anything, SHE SKIPPED OUT OF THE O.R. WHILE HUMMING! She's freaking amazing Cal! And not to mention, hard core like you! I mean...yeah she lied on the last part, probably trying to give her an excuse of all three of you spending time with each other which you haven't... but I completely understand why, no one can stand your ex-wife! Everybody in the gallery were clapping and cheering for Jo including Webber, while the other blondie just sat there feeling bad for her girlfriend, but who cares about Grosswell anyways? And well, people were asked to leave in the O.R. because they were mostly laughing and well...Arizona was embarrassed, so yeah...that's my story. Great huh?"

Callie sat on her cot completely shocked with how all of these events happened while she was sleeping. She wished she could have been there to watch the whole thing happen, and see Arizona being humiliated in front of a large crowd. Although it's saddening that she wasn't there, she was content that it's finally brought to topic that Arizona is a cheater and that people should understand why Callie tries to limit her contact with Sofia. And Jo...well although it was wrong for her too call out Arizona's bad doings, it was still Arizona's fault to start an argument with her and embarrass her in front of everyone. And by now, all faculty members are probably talking about it since their thirst of gossip is real. She deserved what she's gotten and it's finally time where she can stand up without people giving her the looks of being cheated on multiple times. She focused on Mark who was still waiting for a response. "Wow...I'm amazed? Who knew Jo can actually throw words instead of actually throwing a punch?"

"I bet if the setting were different, she would've started a cat fight."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I know so..." Their conversation was interrupted when Jo entered the room, looking like she had a bad news to tell.

"Hey Wilson, what's up?" Callie asked.

Mark just nodded at the two ladies and quietly slipped out of the room leaving the women alone. "So...something happened today in Arizona's O.R. and well she was testing my patience and...we all know I don't have a lot. I said some really mean things and a lie about why I was tardy, but ugh she just makes me mad! I mean, I was too busy eating stuff from the vending machine, because I admit that I'm stressed out because my boards are coming up and I just didn't want to see her and UGH! For god's sakes you're even hotter when you're drunk! Even that makes me stressed out!" She did nothing more but pulled Callie for a deep kiss. Although it didn't last long, they both released a silent moan when Jo pulled out. She looked at the Latina, the look with delicacy, but Jo gave a sad smile and quickly left the room, leaving Callie _alone._


	4. Chocolate Pudding

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jo ran as fast as she could without looking back. All she wanted to do was just get away from everything and clear her mind. She climbed the stairway until she couldn't reach further more since she just arrived at the rooftop. Reaching that didn't stop her from running, she pushed the door out in the open and ran until her whole torso pushed against the silvery railings. She stopped dead on her tracks when she realized she almost killed herself by jumping off a 20-story building. _Since when was she not afraid of heights? _Jo tried to look forward and pull her body away but she couldn't. She gasped for air as all she could feel was the slight breeze running through her hair and her heart rate increasing.

A few moments passed, and she managed to walk a few inches away from the railings. From her right, she could see the whole view of Seattle, but from her left...she could see an old man sitting by the edge of the building looking towards the buildings across the city. She had no idea what he was doing, but the man himself couldn't jump down even if he wanted to, the railings were too high to jump on. She slowly made herself near the guy and sat beside him, only a few inches from their shoulders to touch. She could see the man more clearly, he had grey hair mixed with blonde that was well cut into a buzzed style, while his height was awfully tall from the way he was sitting. From his attire, he was wearing a wrinkled hospital gown that ran before his knees that were merely shaking from the breeze.

He was the first one to talk, from what Jo could tell, the man was sicker than she thought from the sound of his voice. "People go out here to think...to look at the view, or to yell when they are mad, or even sometimes, to throw things when they're _really_ mad. But for the longest time I have been here, I've never seen someone run and forget that it's the rooftop they are running onto and that if the railings never existed, they would have died in an instant. Now people shouldn't take their lives away, especially in a hospital...You have no idea what people would do just to get their lives back and actually live...So why did you?"

She just stared at him like he had read her mind. "Why did I run?" He nodded. "I ran until there was nothing to ran onto anymore. I just didn't know that it would be the railing that would be the final stop. It's not like I was going to kill myself...I just...I needed to clear my mind...and when I do. I _run."_

"And if like per say...you were actually running the other way down the street, you would still run if there were cars heading towards you?"

"Uh...no? How dumb is that?" She laughed hesitantly.

"Well that's not what I saw just a minute ago..You were so _ready. _Ready to just run off the building without anyone stopping you. It even took you a long time to get your body away from the railings."

_Who was this man? _It's not that she was intimidated from his sayings, all he had said were true, and it was just making her feel more miserable the more he was trying to prove a point. "I don't know what I was thinking...I wasn't thinking at all. Maybe if I took a second to run, that maybe I could just forget about things. Things that are making my life both sad and happy, things that are making me afraid to face the truth, even things that are making me see the truth behind the lie, and it's just tiring! Tiring to be going through this again _over and over_. That maybe if I run just for a second, all of this would go away. But it doesn't..."

"Well who said it would?" He paused. Looking back at the ferries, crossing from one land to the other. He smiled, but as he looked at her, his smile saddened. "Things happen whether you like it or not. It's called life honey... Sometimes it can lead us to good things, and sometimes the bad things. What would life be if the only things that come to you are the good part? You would never feel what pain is, neither with love. So many good things can come from the bad, but you're just not noticing them. All you crave for are what you want or need. But sometimes, in order to cherish something, you also have to mend with the bad part that life throws you...not just run away from them. Trust me...I've tried that with cancer... but look where I am now."

Tears started rolling down her eyes, she couldn't help but to cry some more as the man laid his hand on her back and rubbed it. "I'm sorry...I'm crying...it's just...there's this girl and...well, she's amazing."

Daniel felt like there was more to the story other than 'this girl' being amazing. "But?"

"She's still in love with the person that broke her heart, and it saddens me because she doesn't even know! Every time she think she's talking crap about her, they're all cute things! And what was I even thinking?! She has a daughter with her for god's sake and it's...just wrong...and I think I'm going crazy!"

"Now now...don't forget that you're not the one here that has cancer." He laughed staring at the brunette who was wiping her eyelids from the lid of her shirt. "Look kid...it's hard to get over someone you used to love. And even if she wants to throw all her feelings away for that woman...it would take some time. You can't just forget about the person you used to love the most in an instant...Just give her time, time to heal."

She sighed, "I guess...I'm Jo by the way.."

He smirked at the young woman who was offering her hand for him to shake, "Hi Jo By The Way...I'm Daniel...the cancer patient. Why say...I heard they have good pudding in this hospital, would you like to join me?"

Jo stood up, now offering her hand to help the old man stand up. "Why it would be a pleasure."

* * *

For the next seven days, Jo took the time to stay home and study for her boards exam and to get away with all the gossips in the hospital. She had to admit, as a resident, day offs never existed, and having a break for a week without having to do her job, was perfect. She would tell everyone that she was studying but she finished and memorized all the possible questions for the exam, the first day of her break. Since she was only on her third day, she had nothing else to do but to watch tv. She couldn't go out since Seattle was busy being _Seattle. _The rain had gotten worse for the past few days, and touring the city wasn't such a great idea.

She decided to pay her new friend a visit to the hospital wearing a disguise so people wouldn't notice her, even her own friends and Callie. She used the stairs so she wouldn't have to run on the people that would carry a conversation with her, asking why she's gone and all that.

As she got to Daniel's room, she had left him exactly the way she did a couple days ago, eating a chocolate flavored pudding. "Wow, keep up the good work and the hospital might go pudding bankrupt."

He didn't wait any longer to speak to the brunette, "What can I say? A man with cancer deserves all the pudding he wants."

Jo never really asked what his cancer was, but she was about to find out. "Say...what kind of cancer do-" before she could finish her sentence, a person behind her entered the room. Jo stood still having her back in front of the person completely scared that it would be one of her friends. As her luck, she wished it was one of her friends instead when Daniel spoke to the person that stood behind her.

"Good Morning Dr. Torres...How's your life going so far?" Daniel asked.

Callie walked over to the other side of the bed, while Jo turned the opposite direction the Latina was heading. "Well my life wouldn't be satisfying if we don't take that cancer out of your bones sooner!" Jo could tell that Callie was eyeing her back, trying to imagine who she was. "Who's your friend here?"

_BUSTED! _Daniel laughed, confused with why Jo was hiding her face to his doctor. "Oh my bad Dr. Torres. This is Jo, my friend. Do you know her? She works here in the hospital."

Callie stood still, pale on her tracks while Jo slowly turned her whole body, facing the two of them. "Uh...um...uh."

Daniel looked at both women, sharing the exact same expression. Within seconds, it finally clicked to him. The girl Jo had been talking about was in fact Dr. Torres, and the doctor herself just proved it with her facial expression. He quickly stood up and rolled his stroller carrying his IV bag with him. "I'll be right back. I...just ran out of pudding, I'll be gone for a while." Before he left the room, he winked at Jo mouthing her that everything would be alright.

Jo stood in panic, so close to actually leaving the room after Daniel, but the arms that were now wrapped around her torso made her stop from moving. "Where have you been?!"

"Uh...I've been home...studying." Jo whispered, not pulling her body away from the Latina.

"Why aren't you answering my calls? I asked the other residents, but not even they knew where you were! And here I find you hanging out with a cancerous man all along! What is the matter with you?" Callie worriedly asked.

"I just needed space...from work, from all the drama...from you."

Callie finally broke the hug, feeling the cold temperature in the room. "What do you mean from me?"

"Look...Dr. Torres..."

"Callie."

"Callie...I like you, A LOT, and believe me when I say that because I really do. But, I know you don't feel the same way, well at least right now you don't. You might think or say that you do but you really don't. Ever since that night when you got drunk, I saw how much you still love Arizona, and if I don't stop myself now, I would just hurt myself even more, and I don't want that. We're both broken and the last thing we need is for ourselves to make that even worse. So, I'm taking time...time to give you all the space you need, because I really like you Callie. And time for me to get over myself and stop myself from doings these things...things that would cross the line with you. I already have, and I don't want to go further. Those feelings are not going away any time soon, but I just hope you understand that I'm not ignoring you, it's just space I'm trying to give you..." Jo grabbed Callie's forehead, kissing it as she could smell the scent the Latina had the night she had put her to bed, and left quickly without saying any other word.

* * *

Callie paged Mark in one of the on-call rooms saying _SOS. _Within minutes, he came rushing in the room with such worry on his face. "What's wrong? Are you okay?!"

She pushed him closer to the room and locked the door behind them. "Yeah, I'm fine... I just have a question."

"Really Cal? You page me saying SOS?! Do yo even know what that means?"

"Uh...no, I just saw it on tv."

He sighed while he crossed his arms waiting for Callie's question to be asked. "Okay, fine, what?"

"Answer with no hesitation okay?" she asked, looking straight to his eyes.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Now tell me! I have surgery in a few minutes!"

"Do you think I'm still in love with Arizona?" she asked innocently.

He paused, relaxing his muscular shoulders, without destroying his sight with the Latina. "Yes."

She gasped, shocked that even Mark would say that to her. She wasn't! Didn't! After all the things Arizona had done to her, why would she still be in love with her? "What?! How?!"

"Look Cal...I love you and you know that, but you haven't really moved on from Arizona. You think you had, but you haven't all. You're just ignoring all you're feelings about it."

She shook her head once again, not believing anything he was saying. "No...Mark...you're wrong!

"You asked me not to hesitate. I told you the truth, yet you're mad?" he paused, examining Callie. "What's the point of all this anyways?"

"Because Jo's falling for me, but I can't do anything about it!" she looked down on the floor while tears started rolling down her cheeks and whispered, "Because I'm still in love with Arizona..."

_"Oh...Cal."_ Mark grabbed her for a longing hug, tight in his arms while he could feel the Latina's cheeks burning.

"What am I going to do now?"

He pulled Callie's face, making her see his dark blue crystal eyes. "Well do you want to get over her?"

She just stared at him, nodding slowly while she unhooked herself from Mark. "You should go back..to your surgery."

"Yeah, okay. Are you sure you don't need company?"

She smiled, although it was a forced one, she made it good enough for him to leave. "Yeah, go ahead being a superstar out there."

As Mark turned the door knob, it alerted Lauren that it was her cue to leave and stop eves dropping. She quickly ran to the next on-call room with her surprise seeing the person she just wanted to see. _"Oh good you're here, hey babe."_

* * *

**Sorry for an icky chapter guys! I feel like it's a good one, but then again I feel like it's not. I promise the next one will be better though!**

**Although... I hope the last two sentences made it up for all of you! Because the question is... Is Arizona the only "babe" Lauren has? _Or is there someone else? __  
_**

**Leave a review to guess! ;)**


	5. Did you know?

When Lauren heard her cue to leave, she immediately ran to the next on-call room just in time to see who the two were talking about. She found a soft snoring blonde sleeping with her back facing the door. "Oh good you're here, hey babe." Lauren whispered. She walked closer to the blonde taking a seat on the soft couch next to the bed. She didn't know how to summarize what she just heard from the other room but she was debating whether or not to tell the blonde about it.

She looked over to the blonde to check whether it was safe for her to speak and walk through what just happened to herself. The blonde snored in response. "Okay so, I was walking down the nurse station to see if my patient was still alive. But then something, well someone...took my attention, Mark. He ran inside the on-call room next to ours, and right before he closed it, I saw Callie inside too." She took another pause to see if that woken the blonde, but she was still asleep. "She was crying, like one of those depressing cries. She asked Mark to answer her question honestly and he did but Callie didn't believe it at all. He was telling her how she haven't really moved on from you. That she keeps thinking that she has, but she's just ignoring her feelings about it. And she cried some more when Mark finally asked why she asked him all of this. Then there it was... that resident who embarrassed you in front of everyone, she was the reason of all this. She's falling for Callie, but...Callie admitted that she can't do anything about it because..." She looked over to the blonde again who was slightly moving but went back to her snoring. "Because she's still in love with you, of course."

She leaned back some more on the couch, resting her whole body on the soft pillows that laid beside her. If she told Arizona about what she heard, would she do something about it, or would she let it be? Arizona and Callie had been over for months and she can feel that Arizona's falling for her and everything between them are getting better. So why ruin it now? Not knowing something wouldn't hurt a bit. If she tells her everything, it might hurt their relationship, and that's not what she's trying to achieve. A loud, but soft sigh was released from her when a sudden page rang on her waist. _E.R. Robbins._ How could she be paged by Arizona when she's sleeping right in front of her? _  
_

Lauren stood instantly walking over to the woman who was sleeping on the bed. Her heart beat increasing by the second she stood in front of the blonde that was now a mystery. She couldn't see much of an angle since large amount of blonde hair blocked the woman's face. Not a minute later, she slowly wiped chunks of hair little by little. It was _Murphy. _"Oh god," Lauren stood aback.

Another page faced her, causing for Leah to slowly move from the beeping. She didn't have time to think of what to do next. All she knew was, Leah was still asleep while she was talking. It was impossible for her to hear anything she said a while ago..._Right?_ Before she could do anything else, she ran for the door, leaving a Leah Murphy awake from the moment she entered the room.

* * *

It's been two days and Leah found herself munching on the third salad Shane just got her. Everyone had been staring at her for the last five minutes, waiting for her to say what's wrong. In her mind, she was still debating whether she should tell what she heard from Arizona's girlfriend. If she tells her friends, then it would most likely travel the hospital within the day. But if she doesn't, it'll stay in her mind till she tells it to someone, who would most likely tell it to everyone as well.

"What's wrong with her?" Ben asked, taking a seat next to Shane.

Shane shrugged, looking back at Leah. "We don't know, but she's been eating nonstop, and that only means one thing."

Ben looked around, noticing everyone's attention on Leah. "And what is that?"

"She has gossip!" Stephanie yelled, getting everyone's attention in the cafeteria. However, everyone went back to their business, but some listened closely to the table.

Before anyone of them could speak, all pagers went off on their table._ PREP DANIEL GLAZMAN RM 406- TORRES_

"Thank God," Leah whispered.

All residents walked silently to the patient's room. They were still waiting for Leah to spill, but it seemed rather hard for her to say it out. Before she opened the door, Leah swore there was another person talking, but when they came in, it was the patient alone looking at his pudding.

"Hey Daniel," all of them greeted.

"Ah...looks like it's time," Daniel smiled. Shane and Ben went to his monitors while Leah and Stephanie checked for his pulse. "Before you guys move me to the O.R. can you guys sedate me now? I kinda don't like rolling, Dr. Torres said it was fine, it was already approved. Look at my labs, it's signed by her."

Leah just nodded, heading for the medicine drawer. By the time Daniel was fast asleep, everyone turned to Leah's attention. If she didn't spill it a while ago nor the past days, she had to spill it now. "Okay, okay. I'll say it now. But you guys better not say anything to anyone okay?" Although she knew that these 'friends' she think she has, they would spread it like a disease. She didn't knew better, and just went with their nodding. Once it's out, it's not her problem to whoever spreads the gossip. "Jo's falling for Torres, but Torres can't do anything about it because she's still madly in love with Robbins."

"No way," Stephanie squeaked, forgetting that they could still be heard from outside.

"Way!" Leah jumped happily, getting her regular mood back. She could hear everyone laughing and whispering inside the room, and she finally felt relieved after keeping this in for days. Her excitement vanished and so was everyones' when they heard a loud groan coming from the patient's bathroom. "What was that?"

As the room grew silent, the door knob quickly twisted, revealing a Jo wearing black hoodie and sweatpants who now looked angry. "What the heck! Where did you hear that from?"

Everyone gasped in surprise, "Jo?"

"Seriously, the first thing you say to your friends when you go M.I.A for like days is where I got my gossip from?" The blonde sarcastically asked.

Jo didn't respond, so Leah opened her mouth to say more in her defend only to be stopped by Jo. "Really, who did you hear it from?"

Leah walked closer to the blonde, showing a bit of empathy. "Blondie's girlfriend. Two days ago, she was eve's dropping on Torres and Sloan talking, and before she could get caught, she ran to the next on-call room and thought that I was Arizona. I didn't know what to do, so I pretended I was sleeping. I didn't know she would dump everything on me! She went on and on about Mark telling Callie that no, she has not moved on from blondie. How she's been ignoring it all. And you know...how you're falling for her, but she can't do anything about it because she's till in love with her and all that crap no one wants to hear."

"Oh...well, it's true," Jo whispered.

Another page interrupted the two having their moment. _O.R. 2 DANIEL GLAZMAN -TORRES_ "Look, we'll drink it out tonight. All of us, after our shift. Be there at 8?"

"Yeah okay sure," in that minute, Jo went from having the comfort of her friends, to having none, even her cancer friend Daniel. "Sooooo, what to do for the next four hours?"

* * *

Jo woke up just in time before the clock hit 8. Lucky for her, she kept some clothes in her locker and a little bit of refreshments just for night out emergencies like this. After a little of mix and matching, she was satisfied with her cocktail dress and her smoky make up, ready for her friends night out. She walked through the hallways of Seattle Grace confident of her whole attire. Even though all eyes and whispers were on her, she didn't care, she would just have to deal with their comments later. As she got closer to the main entrance, she saw her friends looking horrid.

"We're going to Joe's, not homecoming," Stephanie objected.

Observing from her heels to the top of her dress, "Well this was the only outfit left in my locker, why put it to waste?"

"Yeah right, well let's go, Jo's a little...thirsty than most of us." Shane added, giving the brunette a roll of his eyes.

The bar was packed, well why wouldn't it be? It was a Friday night. It took them a while to get their drinks but they got it just in time as their regular booth became vacant. All five of them talked about what Jo had missed during the last couple of days she's been missing.

She wanted to listen to Shane's amazing surgery with Yang but ever since she stepped foot in the bar, the number of eyes that laid on her doubled. "Why is everyone looking?"

Since she left the day after her declaration of rivalry with Arizona, they never got to talk about people worshiping her. "Everyone in the hospital had been talking about you Wilson," Ben greeted.

"What do you mean?"

Stephanie took over, "Remember when you told off Robbins in her O.R.? Well after the surgery, everyone in the room shared it to anyone they saw that day, and by all means everyone, including their patients. God...people here are so snobby."

"Mhm... well can I get free drinks with that worship?" Jo grinned.

Leah shook her head while soft snorts came out from her. "You're not gonna try, are you?"

"Free drinks anyone?" Jo stood up, fixing her dress while she examined the bar, looking for her first victim.

* * *

**Unfortunately, Lauren is _not_ cheating on Arizona, and I hope you guys liked this chapter, and sorry for short updates. **


End file.
